


Параноики не верят в рай

by LoBeliever



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantastic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBeliever/pseuds/LoBeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктору Леонарду МакКою не легко отставить семью и отправиться в космическое путешествие, да еще и на российском корабле, но, оказывается, с русскими вполне можно иметь дело.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарности Артуру Кларку, любимому экипажу космического корабля «Силина», а еще всем многочисленным людям, которые пинали меня в правильном направлении! И, конечно, чудесному артеру, с которым мы "больше никогда". 
> 
> В тексте присутствуют оригинальные персонажи, которым отведено не последнее место в истории.
> 
> Автор ни разу не физик, не астроном и не механик. Автор писал сказку.
> 
> ПС. В моем мировозрении жену Маккоя зовут Мириам.

 

Последний раз на казахстанском полигоне он был восемь лет назад. Рейс в лунные колонии уже тогда был полностью комфортным и не слишком длинным. Хотя МакКой не очень любил состояние невесомости, которое приходилось испытывать на протяжении почти суток. Орбитальные корабли не снабжали искусственной гравитацией – пока еще слишком дорого для непродолжительных рейсов, которые они совершали.  
Впрочем, состояние невесомости было абсолютно ничем по сравнению с обычным авиарейсом, он готов был три раза слетать от Луны и обратно, нежели один раз совершить какой-нибудь получасовой рейс между штатами.  
Леонард всегда удивлялся, почему в век космических технологий фармацевты еще не изобрели пилюлю от аэрофобии. Что-нибудь типа снотворного, но не такое вредное и сильнодействующее. Может быть, именно поэтому он отдалился от медицинской практики и начал заниматься изучением анабиоза.  
\- Говорят, до Байконура можно добраться и по земле, - обнадеживающе прочел МакКой в поисковом ресурсе.  
Мириам посмотрела на него с сомнением.  
\- Я не думаю, что русским стоит доверять. У них все еще остался этот страшный вид поездов, не помню его название.  
\- Плацкарт, - подсказал Леонард.  
Он немного знал русский: на заре своей карьеры он часто сотрудничал с учеными из России и научился улавливать интонации, жесты, слова. А такие эксклюзивные вещи как плацкарт, семечки, сгущенка, 8 марта и вытекающий из него рассол въелись в его память навсегда.  
Что бы там ни было, ему предстояло несколько перелетов, прежде чем он мог добраться до Байконура и загрузиться в космический корабль.  
\- Как тебя вообще угораздило стать корабельным врачом?  
Его жена, несмотря на роды, все еще миниатюрная и прекрасная, рассмеялась. Этот вопрос она задавала ему три раза в жизни, и каждый раз он не знал ответа. Он не собирался становиться врачом для космических экспедиций, но как любой врач он не мог быть не заинтересован в продолжении жизни и поэтому связался с исследованиями анабиоза плотнее, чем собирался.  
Космические технологии и его погружение в идеи продления жизни развились параллельно, не касаясь друг друга, ровно до первого пилотируемого вылета к Юпитеру и первой необходимости сократить количество потребляемый пищевых ресурсов на пути туда и обратно.  
Вот тогда доктор Леонард МакКой, один из основных специалистов в деле анабиоза, и стал корабельным врачом. Впрочем, на Юпитер он все-таки не полетел: не хотел пропустить рождение дочери. Но совершил экспедицию к Марсу, в которой тестировал разработанный им химический состав препарата, позволяющего людям спать без ущерба здоровью столько, сколько нужно.  
И быть врачом в космосе ему внезапно понравилось. В этом отчасти была меркантильная составляющая – на корабле работы было меньше, а платили за нее в разы больше – всего-то небольшой риск для жизни.  
Леонард не собирался в ближайшее время никуда лететь, но внезапная радиограмма настигла его прямо посреди газона, который он как идеальный муж вышел подстричь после недельных уговоров Мириам.  
Срочность вопроса была не обсуждаема. Столь долго подготавливаемая космическая экспедиция русских вот-вот могла сорваться, если тотчас не прибудет врач на замену. Естественно, врач, не только умеющий лечить, но и умеющий работать со спящим экипажем. Русские не успели апробировать свое средство. Они добились правильных оценочных показателей в экспериментах с животными, но к людям их пока не подпустили. Вопрос должен был решиться со дня на день, но бюрократия как всегда все затягивала.  
Мириам старалась не подавать виду, что расстроена, укладывая его вещи аж по трем чемоданам, но он видел, как тряслись ее руки. Космос не был столь враждебен, как раньше, но и корабли пока не были так быстры, как хотелось бы. Два года - звучало почти приговором.  
МакКой пытался убедить жену в том, что подобные приглашения звучат не мягче, чем приказы, и выбора у него просто нет. Хотя где-то в глубине души он понимал, что засиделся, и мысль о путешествии вызывала приятное возбуждение.  
Отставлять жену и трехлетнюю дочь, которая по возвращении могла его и не вспомнить, отчаянно не хотелось. Видеосвязь с землей была пока лишь идеальной мечтой, не существовало такого сильного сигнала связи, который корабль мог бы поддерживать на таком расстоянии от дома. Первый месяц пути они смогут общаться по прямой радиосвязи почти без задержек. Затем будут довольствоваться радиограммами. Что будет дальше, МакКой не знал. Но он уговаривал самого себя и Мириам, что достаточно щедрый гонорар в итоге скрасит годы ожидания.

 

Как врач и как ученый МакКой, хоть и не без натяжки, все-таки был гуманистом. И он был рад, что еще до его рождения, человечество все-таки вновь обратило взгляд в космос. Политическую ситуацию в мире тяжело было назвать совсем спокойной, но все, что касалось науки, стирало любую вражду. Россия не дружила с США, а США с Россией, хотя президенты улыбались друг другу, но никто не верил в их искренность. Европа как обычно оставалась чуть в стороне, периодически принимая ту или иную позицию. А Китай и вовсе держался особняком. Однако, в вопросах, касающихся космоса, страны стирались, оставалось человечество, готовое искать. Быть может, когда они найдут или когда хотя бы поймут, что не одиноки, границы между странами и вовсе сотрутся и люди, наконец, станут тем, кем должны быть, – людьми.  
Хотя в мир во всем мире МакКой не верил, считал, если он и будет, то не в его бытность. Поэтому российский корабль Ариэль изначально казался ему местом относительно враждебным. И он испытал некоторое удовлетворение от того, что еще в доках сократил русский экипаж вдвое, фигурально выражаясь, конечно.  
Прозрачная жидкость препарата была чиста и безболезненна.  
\- Спокойных снов, - улыбнулся МакКой, понимая, что пятеро членов экипажа, погруженные во временный сон, уже вряд ли видят его улыбку.  
Впрочем, снов он пообещал напрасно. Те, кто спал, не видел сновидений. Как любой уважающий себя ученый, он испробовал средство и на себе на короткий трехдневный срок. Окружающим было тяжело убедить его, что число на календаре сдвинулось, он совершенно не заметил времени, проведенного в анабиозе. О том, что что-то произошло, говорили только жажда, голод и легкое головокружение.  
Со спины раздалось покашливание. МакКой обернулся. Перед ним стоял невысокий молодой человек в серой форме. Он казался совсем мальчишкой частично из-за красивых светло-рыжих мелких кудрей, какие бывают только у детей.  
\- Надеюсь, вы сейчас не скажите, что я усыпил кого-то не того вместо вас? – спросил МакКой.  
\- Нет, - парень отшатнулся от него, словно от бомбы. – Я этой процедуры опасаюсь.  
По-английски он говорил неплохо, но с чудовищным акцентом. Видимо, недостаток практики, он был совсем молодой.  
\- Это не так страшно, - улыбнулся доктор, - я могу рассказать принцип позже.  
\- Я бы сказал, что вы должны мне рассказать. Я буду вас заменять, если что-то случится.  
МакКой рассмеялся.  
Но зря.

Павел Андреевич Чехов (как ему сразу подсказали – Паша) оказался медиком двадцати лет. И не то, чтобы МакКой не понимал, что на корабле, собирающемся пробыть в космосе два года, должен быть не один врач, но двадцатилетний юнец в его планы совсем не входил. Собрав в кулак все свое обаяние, МакКой заверил его, что они поговорят позже и кинулся наводить справки и требовать объяснений. Они еще были в доках, еще все можно было исправить.  
Но капитан Дмитрий Кореев, человек явно несильно утруждающий себя диетами, несмотря на еще молодой возраст (ему не было и сорока пяти), грузный мужчина с проседью в волосах, был непреклонен.  
\- Чехов лучший специалист по анабиозу из тех, что были доступны на столь долгий срок. Его возраст не должен вас смущать.  
\- Но он еще медицинский не окончил!  
\- Он имеет достаточную квалификацию в медицинской области. Он не хирург, но сумеет заштопать рану. Как вы понимаете, мы надеемся обойтись без серьезных операций, - продолжал настаивать капитан. – А в плане летаргического сна именно он совершил тот прорыв, который скоро позволит нам не использовать международный персонал, - произнес он, делая совершенно конкретный акцент на слово «международный».  
\- Как-то это не очень культурно прозвучало, - обратил внимание МакКой. – Как минимум в моем присутствии.  
\- Доктор, вы здесь почетный гость, мы благодарны, что вы согласились. Никто не смеет сказать другого, но вы выказываете неуважение к серьезно отобранному экипажу. Стоит заметить, что все, кроме вас, готовились к этому полету год.  
\- Стоить заметить, что я в него и не просился.  
МакКой вовсе не собирался портить отношения со всеми на корабле, к тому же, начиная с капитана, но что-то ему подсказывало, что он уже начал это делать. В бодрствующем состоянии на корабле оставалось всего шесть человек. Страшное дело провести вместе с ними полгода пути.

До старта он с Пашей больше не пересекся и все еще с трудом понимал, как и чему собственно будет его обучать. Никаких инструкций от своего руководства он не получил. Впрочем, глупо было рассчитывать, что он должен стойко хранить тайну, на какую из кнопок надо нажать, чтобы запечатанные в своих снах марионетки вновь стали людьми. Конечно, все было отнюдь не так прозаично. Чехову предстояло изучить все компоненты американской сыворотки, пункты, по которым происходит пробуждение, проблемы, которые могут за ним скрываться. Он должен знать все, на случай если МакКой выйдет из строя.  
Но МакКой, вспоминая его пугливый мальчишеский взгляд, понимал, что ни за что не доверил бы ему такое. И не доверит. Если все будет хорошо.

За круглым столом, а точнее за несколькими круглыми столами, привинченными к полу столовой, они встретились через пару часов после взлета. Чехов бросил на МакКоя бесцветный взгляд и сел подальше. Леонарду стало не по себе.  
Это была стандартная предполетная планерка, на которой как обычно говорили слишком много лишнего. Того, что МакКой, как любой грамотный и образованный человек, знал и так.  
Плутон вернулся к статусу планеты задолго до того, как собралась эта миссия. После того, как исследовательский аппарат в 2015м все-таки достиг его поверхности и окрестностей и не обнаружил вокруг никакого поля из обломков, сентиментальная общественность еще активнее насела на МАК, и Плутону под давлением вернули статус девятой планеты Солнечной системы.  
Аппарат проработал на орбите несколько месяцев, пока не остался покоиться там же, в ледяном дыхании края Солнечной системы. С трудом верилось, что когда-нибудь через миллиарды лет, Солнце сожрет Землю, но согреет своим светом Уран, Нептун и Плутон, и возможно где-то там зародится новая жизнь. Но к счастью, у человечества был шанс успеть обжить эти планеты и вовремя переселиться.  
На тридцать шестом году жизни МакКоя прогремела сенсация. Русские обнаружили у Плутона новый спутник. Его появление осталось незамеченным, и астрономы ломали голову, как такое вообще могло случиться? Плутон был хорошо изучен и не мог внезапно притянуть к себе кого-то еще. Однако на его орбите кружил новый спутник, названный русскими очень щепетильно Надеждой, и самым странным были те всплески энергии, которые от него исходили. Обнаружить хоть какое-то шевеление так далеко от солнечных лучей казалось невероятным.  
Русские торопились. Это было их открытие - они хотели его и закрыть за компанию. Америка вовремя подсуетилась, предоставив им необходимого специалиста, а русские в свою очередь предоставляли американцам возможность получения эксклюзивной информации и всех материалов исследования. Обмен виделся не слишком честным, но медлить было нельзя – вспышка активности могла исчезнуть столь быстро, сколь появилась.

Пока капитан рассказывал всю вводную часть, МакКой занимался тем, что изучал состав экипажа. Помимо бочкоподобного Дмитрия, решения принимал второй по званию – коммандер Андрей Дементьев, в отличие от Чехова, абсолютно рыжий мужчина с серыми глазами и очень самоуверенной ухмылкой. МакКой не был психологом, но понять, что самые большие проблемы будут с ним, не составляло труда. Тут же была биолог Екатерина, которая отчаянно пыталась что-то найти на своем падде. Ей предстояло изучать Надежду до прибытия на орбиту, готовить плацдарм для спящих ученых. Сильно выбивался из компании главный инженер (вообще-то единственный, но он требовал, чтобы его называли главным) шотландского происхождения Монтгомери Скотт, который сразу попросил звать его Скотти. Признаться, ни до, ни после МакКой так и не понял, как этого инженера занесло на российский корабль.  
Еще пятерых исследователей он лично погрузил в сон. Им предстояло вступить в активную игру, лишь когда они прибудут на орбиту Плутона.  
\- На самом деле у меня нет никаких секретных данных, которые вы надеетесь услышать или тайно украсть, пробравшись в мою каюту, - неуклюже пошутил Дмитрий. - Появление Надежды ни для кого не осталось тайной, и наша миссия широко освещается в СМИ. Мы должны добраться до планеты, изучить ее максимально плотно, при необходимости спуститься на нее – но это скорее нет, чем да, как вы понимаете, вероятность наличия там дружелюбной среды очень сомнительна.  
\- Однако мы почему-то туда очень торопимся, - добавил Андрей. Он сказал это совершенно ровным тоном, в котором не слышалось даже намека на сарказм, но что-то дало МакКою понять, что он не ошибся в своей первоначальной оценке этого человека.  
\- Мы торопимся туда, коммандер, потому что хотим совершить важнейшее открытие, вам ли не знать.  
Андрей криво усмехнулся. Катя шумно выдохнула.  
Остальные, включая МакКоя, переглянулись. Не было секретом, что эта троица уже участвовала в совместном космическом путешествии, вот только Леонард совершенно не имел представления о назначении той миссии и ее результатах. Но психологическая атмосфера в коллективе явно была не самой лучшей.  
\- Итак. Мы достигнем орбиты Юпитера через три месяца, после чего воспользуемся его энергий для ускорения и, если все пойдет хорошо, прибудем к Плутону через полгода. В течение нескольких месяцев в зависимости от количества данных и условий мы будем работать на орбите Надежды. После чего вернемся в том же направлении.  
У каждого в компьютере есть вся информация о миссии и все, что нам известно на данный момент. Наблюдения с Земли за Плутоном ведутся во всех странах мира, и мы будем получать постоянную и точную информацию.  
Все покивали, но на самом деле каждый мечтал покинуть столовую и начать заниматься своими делами. Знакомиться не хотелось.  
МакКой задал только один вопрос.  
\- Почему все-таки «Ариэль»? Как космос связан с русалочкой?  
Экипаж засмеялся, во взгляде капитана читалось неподдельное «вы американцы такие тупые».  
\- Ариэль - это герой книги Александра Беляева, - произнес Чехов. - Мальчик, умеющий летать.

«Мальчик, умеющий летать» оказался книгой печальной. Мир так и не принял иные способности человека. За несколько дней МакКой ознакомился с самым известным творчеством Беляева и понял, что писатель был ярко выраженным пессимистом. Впрочем, возможно по российским меркам – реалистом. Хотелось только верить, что пространство космоса не будет так же одиноко и безвольно уносить корабль, как в конце книги Ариэля уносил теплоход.  
После прочтения Беляева МакКой перекинулся на другую литературу, до которой на Земле не доходили руки. Мягко говоря, на корабле дел у него пока было немного. Он пытался учить русский. Это было лучшее, чем он мог заняться на российском корабле. У МакКоя никогда не было способности к языкам, но фоновое общение в столовой или где-то в общих комнатах иногда казалось ему враждебным, чем меньше он понимал, тем больше думал, что любой разговор может быть про него.  
Хотя на Ариэле МакКой в принципе чувствовал себя под пристальным вниманием, потому что коммандер требовал беспрекословно соблюдать дисциплину. Почему, например, будучи на вахте, ты непременно должен был быть в форме? Словно вот-вот ожидалась инопланетная делегация в гости. Но Андрей, видимо, тоже страдал от нечего делать и с радостью следил за выполнением никому ненужных обязанностей. Иногда казалось, что у него или есть способности растворяться в воздухе и присутствовать везде одновременно, или что у него личные камеры в каждом уголке Ариэля. Порой МакКой пользовался правом посла – быть американцем на российском корабле означало иметь в некоторой степени неприкосновенность. Но чаще старался следовать странным указаниям коммандера, чтобы лишний раз не нарываться на бессмысленные дискуссии.  
\- Он хочет подсидеть капитана, - в один из вечеров авторитетно заявил ему Скотти.  
\- Мне казалось, до должности капитана надо дорасти, - усомнился в этом МакКой.  
\- У русских есть дурацкие обычаи – награждать героев. Наш полет в центре внимания. Поверьте, если капитан промахнется, чуть отойдет от плана, у Андрея отлично выйдет изобразить из себя героя, - все еще уверенно рассуждал шотландец.  
\- И если все так, почему он тут?  
\- Он один из лучших, - вздохнул Скотти, словно пришлось признать очевидное. - Без лишней скромности можно сказать, что здесь очень селекционный отбор.  
\- Я чувствую себя неловко.  
\- Я тоже. Поэтому у меня есть самогонный аппарат.  
Со Скотти на этом корабле вполне можно было жить.

Русская часть команды казалась очень слаженной. И МакКою было тяжело влиться в коллектив. Они не мнили его шпионом, однако, разговоры при нем освободились чуть ли не к обсуждению погоды за окном. Леонард понимал, что им всем нужно время. В замкнутом пространстве рано или поздно они станут хорошими приятелями или врагами. Он надеялся, что второе маловероятно.  
Они управляли кораблем втроем – капитан, коммандер и Скотти. Пока корабли не располагали такими ресурсами, чтобы содержать штат сотрудников, поэтому каждый на корабле должен был суметь справиться с внезапно нагрянувшей бедой и что-нибудь починить. Конечно, годовая подготовка давала всем гораздо больше знаний, чем располагал МакКой. В свое время он прошел только трехмесячные курсы, но за свой полет на Марс научился многому. Тем не менее, МакКой, а также Паша и Катя лишь изредка дежурили на мостике, скорее в качестве сигнализации, нежели как люди, способные принять быстрое решение.

Особенно страшно было доверять вахту Кате. Она славилась странным умением притягивать мелкие неприятности. Ей было почти тридцать, но выглядела она старшеклассницей. Редкое явление. Она находила общий язык со всеми и умело попадала во все возможные ситуации. Поэтому именно с ней МакКой встречался чаще всего.  
\- По крайней мере, на это раз мы не везем скорпионов, - улыбнулась она, когда МакКой обрабатывал ее рану после очередного укуса хищного растения.  
\- Зачем вы возили их до этого? – удивился он.  
\- Не спрашивайте, - девушка отмахнулась. – Я люблю животных. Разных. Всех.  
\- Я понял, и даже скорпионов. Как же капитан допускает?  
\- У нас с ним свои договоренности.  
\- У вас сплоченная команда.  
\- Лишь ее часть, - улыбнулась она. - Паша у нас новенький и мистер Скотт тоже. Ну и вы. Остальные да, знакомые, почти родные.  
\- И даже Андрей?  
Девушка улыбнулась.  
\- В нашу историю никто не верит, поэтому я не стану ее рассказывать. Что касается Андрея, если вы не стоите на пути его карьерной лестницы, доверить ему свою жизнь можно.  
\- А что касается истории?  
\- Если подумать, что повторится подобное, я бы предпочла спать весь полет.

 

В оранжерее, которая вопреки всем фантастическим рассказам занимала лишь небольшой отсек, величиной с половину каюты, у каждого члена экипажа было свое растение. Все это напоминало МакКою школьные задания – возьмите этот цветок домой и смотрите, чтобы он не сдох. Тут была какая-то своя символика, которую МакКой не решился уточнить.  
И отсутствие цветка у МакКоя было одной из причин, почему он прослыл на корабле более хмурым и мрачным, чем он есть на самом деле. Хотя спустя два месяца полета он уже начинал жалеть, что у него нет какой-нибудь обязанности по заботе. Команда была воодушевлена, никто не думал болеть, таблетки от головной боли прописывались слишком уж быстро.  
Леонард ловил себя на мысли, что один здесь. Короткие разговоры с Мириам не могли заменить ему полноценного общения. В другой Вселенной он мог бы стать лучшим другом капитана, но явно не здесь. Дмитрий оказался очень серьезным и слишком замкнутым человеком, он проводил большую часть времени на мостике (русские называли его «рубкой»). Чаще всего капитан общался с Андреем и иногда с Катей. Он всегда присутствовал на общих ужинах, почтительно разговаривал с МакКоем, интересовался, как дела у Чехова, но потом снова становился одиночкой. Леонард подозревал, что секреты у него все-таки есть.  
С Андреем у доктора сложились отношения полные подозрений. Это было почти зеркальное отражение. Чем настороженнее становился МакКой, там подозрительнее вел себя коммандер по отношению к доктору. Они часто вместе занимались мелким ремонтом и проверкой систем, но общение их ограничивалось техническим терминами или взаимными подколами.  
Катя была невероятно мила, но Леонард предпочитал не искать с ней встреч, она была похожа на ходящую взрывчатку, рядом с ней всегда что-то случилось. Скотти, конечно, всегда готов был скрасить его одиночество, но пить в таких количествах МакКой не умел, да и ему не советовал.  
А единственный человек, с которым МакКой должен был находиться в непосредственном взаимодействии, его внезапный протеже, по большей части зависал над учебниками. Изучал он абсолютно все, пособия по греческому легко сменяли учебники квантовой физики. Бывали дни, когда МакКой за всю смену видел только особо упрямые кудряшки спадавшие на лоб Чехова, пока тот, склонившись над терминалом, что-то колдовал.  
Ситуация изменилась благодаря все той же Кате.

 

\- Доктор МакКой!  
Леонард вспомнил, что когда-то был верующим и перекрестился. Голос Кати, вбегающей в лазарет, ясно выражал панику, а Катя в панике означала, что случилось что-то действительно плохое.  
\- Что? – спросил он, на ходу сгребая свою сумку на случай, если надо бежать к кому-то в каюту.  
\- Все живы, - ответила девушка.  
\- Уже хорошо.  
\- Я проводила опыт. Мне надо для работы. Проверяла влияние гормонов хамелеона и…  
\- Сбежала ящерица?  
\- Хуже.  
МакКой вздрогнул от голоса, потому что говорила не Катя. Это был Чехов, которого абсолютно точно не было в лазарете. Катя посмотрела на МакКоя испуганно.  
\- Я пока не очень понял, - честно признался Леонард.  
\- А так?  
Вслед за голосом Чехова начала удаляться медицинская сумка доктора.  
\- Чехов, ты невидимый?  
\- Он принимает цвет помещения скорее, - произнесла Катя.  
\- Эксперимент то есть удался? – доктор пока еще не был уверен, смеяться ему или плакать.  
\- Не совсем так, - Катя опустила взгляд. - Я боюсь, что еще все рассчитала, и последствия могут быть непредсказуемы, вплоть до летальных.  
МакКой медленно выдохнул.  
\- Если я умру, найдите хотя бы мое тело, - попросил Чехов с откровенным смехом в голосе, видимо, он не разделял Катиной паники.  
\- Капитан в курсе?  
\- Мне запрещено было проводить опыт, и я… - Катя почти задыхалась, говоря быстро и скомкано.  
\- Так, с Катей я все понял. Чехов, ты каким образом в это влез?  
\- Я хотел помочь, было интересно.  
МакКой кивнул и перекрестился еще раз. Контрольный.

Сообщения шли с минутной задержкой, и МакКоя это раздражало. Вопросы хотелось задать как можно скорее, пока никто на корабле не вздумал узнать и подслушать, о чем и с кем он говорит.  
Доктор Флокс был сейчас на Марсе. Это не первый его полет. Они с МакКоем вместе учились. Флокс всегда был безумно странным и очень эксцентричным. Даже сейчас, когда МакКой только слышал его, он отлично представлял себе картинку за много-много километров отсюда. Последний раз, когда Маккой общался с ним вживую, Флокс носил фиолетовой ирокез. Он вообще любил фиолетовый. Он почти не проводил время на Земле, мотался с кораблями или тусовался на орбитальной станции. Казалось, что скоро земное притяжение станет ему совсем недоступно. Флокс искренне верил, что живет в то столетие, когда первый контакт, наконец, состоится. А пока лечил людей исключительно народными способами, что, впрочем, не помещало ему защитить диплом на отлично и стать превосходным хирургом.  
\- Где вы взяли эту Екатерину?  
\- В России, где еще. Они летали с Силиной. Ты что-нибудь знаешь об этой истории?  
\- Я знал Михаила. Он погиб в той миссии. Команде, кажется, этого особо не простили.  
МакКой задумался. Одной из своих собственных целей он поставил выяснить, что же случилось в той истории, о которой Катя предпочла ему не рассказывать. Интересно, если команде не простили чего-то тогда, то почему они снова в космосе?  
\- Я тебе передаю данные, - прорезался в эфир голос Флокса, - это останавливало пигментацию у хамелеонов. Возможно, поможет и сейчас.  
\- Спасибо. Не хотелось бы потерять юное дарование в прямом смысле этого слова.  
Леонард услышал смешок до того, как радио затихло.

МакКой не думал об этом совершенно. Ему в голову как-то не приходило, что ни Катя, ни Чехов не упомянут об этом факте. Вакцина подействовала, и Чехов представал перед ним абсолютно голым.  
Парень зарделся, стянул с койки больничную рубашку и прикрылся. МакКой успел увидеть тонкий шрам на его груди. Они были вместе два месяца, но Леонард ни разу не осматривал его и не помнил упоминаний об операциях в его медицинском деле.  
\- Вы над чем-то еще экспериментировали? – спросил МакКой.  
\- Нет, просто нужен был контакт только с кожей и все такое, - Паша судорожно пытался влезть в рубашку.  
\- Сиди здесь, - МакКой театрально вздохнул и вышел из лазарета. Каюта Кати была недалеко.  
Девушка выглядела еще более всклокоченной. Она мялась на пороге собственного жилища.  
\- Вы меня пустите? Или у вас очередной опыт?  
Катя помотала головой и отступила внутрь каюты. МакКой присвистнул, в комнате царил кавардак, словно что-то долго и упорно искали или прятали.  
\- Я должен что-нибудь знать?  
\- Я подумала, если узнают про хамелеона, то и остальных заберут.  
\- Боже, не хочу знать, кого остальных. Но хочу обрадовать, мы с вами справились. Ваш эксперимент ждет успех по возвращении. Мне бы пашины вещи.  
\- Ох, простите, я совсем не подумала, - девушка покраснела.  
\- Тяжело подумать, понимаю, когда человек прозрачный.  
Катя вручила ему толстовку и джинсы.  
\- Надеюсь, совсем опасных экспериментов не будет?  
\- У меня есть биохимические ингредиенты, но от них не нужно закрываться на тысячу замков и надевать сто костюмов. Опасные материалы на борт мы сразу не стали брать. Тогда еще профессор говорил, что лишний риск ни к чему.  
Катя закусила губу, явно стараясь не погрузиться в какие-то свои воспоминания, и осмотрелась.  
\- Ладно, не буду заставлять ждать нашего подопытного.  
МакКой распрощался с Чеховым быстро, в голове он держал услышанное «профессор». Совершенно очевидно, что Катя говорила о предыдущей миссии, а значит, у него был шанс в этом разобраться.  
Но, несмотря на мысли о теориях и секретах, ночью МакКою снилась розовая полоска на груди Чехова, как пальцы касаются ее, как он садится на колени перед ним и как делает то, за что его вполне могут отдать под трибунал.

Утренний (по корабельному времени) разговор с Мириам не принес облегчения. Быть может, минутная задержка оказалась такой проблемой, или им действительно стало не о чем говорить. МакКой не любил долгие разлуки, у каждого образовывалась своя собственная жизнь, в которой другому не было места. Пять минут разговора о дочери, а дальше - Мириам не были интересны его не сильно удачные опыты в космосе, а ему не сильно важно, что сказала Эмили (верная университетская подруга жены) и куда она едет в отпуск на этот раз. Их спасало лишь то, что оба они чувствовали это отдаление и не стеснялись говорить о нем. «Все нормально, - повторяла Мириам, - тем прекраснее будет встреча».

Несмотря на постоянные мелкие поручения, которые появлялись каждый день, у МакКоя все еще оставалось слишком много свободного времени на себя и свои думы. И этот сон теперь упорно не лез у него из головы. Дело было даже не в том, что ему снился секс – это естественно в условиях воздержания, и даже не в том, что героем был Чехов – именно с ним они проводили больше всего времени. Но МакКой никогда не позиционировал себя как хотя бы бисексуала.  
На корабле была Катя (несвободная, но ведь он размышлял об абстрактных перспективах), с которой они отлично общались. Но она в свои тридцать казалась совсем девчонкой, поэтому у МакКоя даже мысли не могло закрасться, чтобы взглянуть на нее с намерениями не иначе чем дружескими.  
При этом Чехов Павел Андреевич (адское непроизносимое отчество, которое почему-то хотелось произносить), будучи на добрый десяток лет моложе Кати, вызывал совершенно другие эмоции.  
В лазарете Маккой первым делом пролистал медицинское дело Чехова. Сведений об операциях там, естественно, не оказалось. Конечно, перенеси он столько серьезные медицинские процедуры, никто не позволил бы ему это путешествие. МакКой успел подумать, что ему не хватает детективных задатков – столько тайн вокруг.  
Сам Чехов пришел на службу не вовремя. Леонард отметил это, хоть и не следил за графиком (какой вообще мог быть график у шести людей на пустом корабле?). Если бы не дотошный коммандер, он вообще не появлялся бы в лазарете без необходимости.  
Павел проверил капсулы со спящими, зафиксировал минимальные изменения длины волос и бород (он проводил собственное исследование) и уселся на койку что-то читать. МакКою он кинул только легкое приветствие и сделал вид, что того и вовсе нет рядом.  
Леонард задумался.  
\- Не с той ноги встал? – спросил он нарочито по-русски. МакКой считал, что присказки, крылатые фразы и прочее нужно говорить на языке-оригинале.  
Чехов поднял на него тяжелый отсутствующий взгляд.  
\- Не с той стороны кровати, - буркнул он, показывая, что американские поговорки тоже знает, и уткнулся в книгу, которую не читал.  
\- Нас не так много на этом корабле, чтобы хранить обиды, - напомнил МакКой. Не столько от того, что Чехов был ему так важен, сколько потому что чувство одиночества в самом деле начинало подбираться к нему.  
Паша отложил бумаги и отключил терминал.  
\- Я ни на кого не обижен.  
\- Это заметно. Если это как-то связано со вчерашним происшествием.  
\- Возможно, вы спасли мне жизнь. Это повод обидеться, - усмехнулся Чехов. – И за то, что вы разглядывали мой шрам я тоже вас не виню.  
\- Но он меня заинтересовал.  
\- Это шрамирование, доктор. Все еще модный вид татуировки.  
\- И что заставляет в двадцать лет делать такие татуировки?  
\- Я расскажу это когда-нибудь не сейчас.  
\- Так что случилось?  
\- Не все выдерживают разлуку, - рассказал Чехов.  
За все время МакКой ни разу как-то не подумал, что не только он оставил жену и дочь. Он знал, что у Дмитрия есть жена, у Кати муж, Андрей, кажется, влюблен сам в себя, Скотти все время грезит о некой радистке из Америки, которую он встретил однажды на приеме в честь старта нового корабля. Но МакКой ни разу не задумался о том, что у юного Чехова тоже вполне могут быть не только отношения, но и семья.  
\- Можешь звать меня ханжой, но в твоем возрасте еще будут варианты. Вернешься космическим героем. Девочки любят космонавтов.  
Чехов рассмеялся.  
\- А мальчики?

 

Следующий месяц показался МакКою совсем другим. Чехов внезапно стал не просто практикантом, а человеком, с которым МакКой наконец-то нашел общий язык без необходимости выпивать или быть подвергнутым опасности. Нет, он очень полюбил Катю, ее нельзя было не любить, но все-таки инстинкт самосохранения был сильнее.  
В первый день их близкого общения они говорили о личном. МакКой рассказал о Мириам и Джоанне, продемонстрировал фотографии и даже углубился в воспоминания юности. Но больше он говорил о дочери, вспомнил все самые яркие моменты. По Джоанне он скучал невероятно, возможно от того, что она в отличие от Мириам не понимала, что происходит и куда делся отец.  
Чехов в свою очередь поведал немного о себе и прежде всего о том, что его достаточно высокому интеллектуальному развитию поспособствовала ориентация. В этой сфере мир все еще не пришел к осознанию, что все равны, и насмешки в школах и колледжах не заканчивались. И Паша вместо того, чтобы кому-то что-то доказывать, углубился в науки, и в итоге доказал достаточно многое самому себе. Про недавно окончившиеся отношения он рассказывать не стал.  
\- Ничего особо важного, знаешь. Просто было классно понимать, что тебя ждут. Ну и еще всякое, - дернул бровями Чехов.  
\- Боже, избавь меня от подробностей, - МакКою даже в голову не приходило заниматься виртуальным сексом, и может, это было ошибкой.  
В этот момент он в очередной раз почувствовал гигантскую разницу в возрасте между ними. Он никогда не считал себя старым, но состоявшимся и степенным - пожалуй. И гиперактивность Чехова, который на этом корабле очутился уже в двадцать, казалась ему завидной.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не купил себе место в экипаже? – Леонард надеялся, что шутка будет воспринята шуткой.  
\- Доктор, боюсь, на такую экспедицию мне пришлось бы долго сосать, - парировал Чехов, и МакКой окончательно утвердился в мысли о том, что они споются.  
Общаться стало просто и безболезненно, у них находилось множество общих тем и не меньше общих дел, Леонард, наконец, вошел во вкус путешествия.

\- Вы, наконец, приняли своего практиканта? – спросил у него Андрей во время очередного дежурства, когда они степенно проверяли все системы корабля, медленно обходя каждый служебный отсек.  
\- Я не отрицал его.  
\- Вы просто не общались. А теперь неразлучны.  
\- Вас это напрягает как-то?  
\- Нет, просто Паша теперь свободен, а вы все еще женаты.  
\- Бог мой, коммандер, у вас прямо любовь к грязному белью. Так вот наше - девственно чисто.  
\- Чудесные эпитеты, - усмехнулся Андрей и не изменился в лице ни на секунду.  
Леонард не стал с ним спорить. То, что он говорил, не несло никакого смысла. Чехов отличный парень, с которым ему нравится проводить время, но никак не больше.

\- Я этот фильм сто раз видела, - надулась Катя, когда они вчетвером собрались в лазарете и решили посмотреть что-нибудь земное. Экран был нелогично развернут к капсулам, словно для тех, кто спал в них, это имело какое-то значение. Тем не менее пришлось устроиться за ними.  
\- С меня была еда, - отозвался Скотти, выдавая всем поп-корн и пиво. Контрабанда на этом корабле не заканчивалась. – Выбор не мой.  
\- Я хотел посмотреть, - признался Чехов.  
\- Это даже не 3D, я уже не говорю о новых форматах.  
\- Я тоже видел, но посмотрю, - у МакКоя было в тот вечер отличное настроение, и он был рад поддержать любой выбор… Павла.  
Они провели киновечер, долго решая дилемму: этично ли поставить на стеклянный купол капсул пиво. Фильм все время превращался в фарс, потому что сначала Скотти не верил в любовную историю, потом Чехов начал доказывать, что герои нарушают законы физики, но в конце Катя все равно рыдала у него на плече, хоть и видела этот фильм «сто раз».  
И абсолютно ничего не рушило картину мира МакКоя, все казалось в порядке вещей. И ему не было странным, что следующие два киносеанса они провели с Чеховым наедине.

 

Насмотревшись на Юпитер в единственный большой иллюминатор на мостике, Маккой пришел к выводу, что испытывает иррациональное чувство страха. Через некоторые время им предстояло совершить разгон и лечь на прямой курс до Плутона. Газовый гигант занимал собой все пространство иллюминатора и выглядел не очень дружелюбно. Оставалось надеяться, что он все-таки пожертвует немного своей силы и придаст им нужное ускорение, а не захватит в свои облачные лапы.  
Риск в таком деле был всегда. И хотя на корабле никто не говорил об этом, ощущение страха витало в воздухе.  
Впервые Маккою по-настоящему захотелось побыть одному и спрятаться. Его выбор пал на продовольственный отсек, небольшую комнату, доверху наполненную универсальными пакетами еды герметично упакованными. Но оказалось, что подобная мысль пришла ему не одному.  
\- Ты прячешься? – МакКой по привычке спросил по-русски, хотя понимал, что Паша, как любой другой член экипажа, мгновенно перейдет на английский. Это стало своеобразной традицией на корабле.  
Чехов, устроившийся на одной из коробок, поднял голову и показал лист бумаги.  
\- Пишу письмо.  
\- Знаешь, почтовое сообщение в последние месяцы затруднено.  
Чехов хмыкнул на неловкую попытку МакКоя пошутить.  
МакКой пристроился на полу рядом, прислонившись к стене, и вытянул из пачки джойнт. Вообще он не курил ничего сильнее табака, да и тот редко, но старательно выращенные кем-то пара кустиков марихуаны в оранжерее были очень притягательны. Он не смог отказать себе в удовольствии скрутить несколько косяков табачно-марихуанной смеси. Специально для таких моментов, когда хотелось немножечко застрелиться.  
\- Кажется, не у меня одного странные привычки, - отозвался Чехов.  
\- Это профессиональная необходимость.  
Первая же затяжка показалась МакКою приятной морской волной, он закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул дым в потолок. Белая субстанция незаметно скрылась в вытяжке. МакКой подумал, что позволит себе сегодня пару сигарет.  
\- Так кому ты пишешь? – решил он поддержать диалог.  
\- Мы скоро выходим на орбиту, - не ответил Чехов. - Вы делали это раньше?  
\- Один раз.  
МакКой понимал его страх. Это только в фантастических фильмах выйти на орбиту, означало просто немного сбавить скорость. На самом деле, они вынуждены будут пойти на резкое сближение с Юпитером, корабль охватит пламя, как при входе в земную атмосферу, несколько минут они будут подвержены перегрузке, и очень-очень большому риску, если расчеты окажутся не верны.  
\- Не могу сказать, что от этого мне легче, - продолжил он. – Но у нас проверенный экипаж, я уверен, что не будет проблем.  
\- Я тоже стараюсь в это верить, но страх такой липкий, невозможно его смахнуть.  
МакКой протянул ему сигарету, но Чехов вопреки ожиданиям не взял ее, а сделал затяжку из рук МакКоя, обдав дыханием ладонь. Леонард сглотнул, хотя не понял, что собственно почувствовал от этого незначительного жеста  
\- Если у нас не получится, вряд ли твое письмо найдут… - решил продолжить он.  
\- Я пишу себе. Тому себе, который переживёт эти минуты ада, - Чехов запечатал конверт и сполз на пол к МакКою.  
Леонард чувствовал исходящее от него тепло, и ему становилось душно. Он не был девственником, чтобы не понимать, что происходит, и был врачом, чтобы точно быть уверенным в этом.  
\- Можно? – взглянул на него Паша.  
\- Что? А, да, сигарету, конечно, - Леонард завертелся, чувствуя, как трясутся руки, и когда повернулся к Чехову, тот был уже слишком близко.  
Они не касались друг друга, просто сидели рядом и целовались. МакКой не думал вообще, ему хотелось сжимать податливые губы своими, Павел отвечал на поцелуй спокойно, но с напором. Это было так правильно, что не оставалось больше никаких аргументов.  
Но МакКой отстранился.  
\- Прости, - произнес Чехов. – Страх, травка…  
\- И ты, - доктор протянул ему сигарету.  
Сладкий запах обвивал их. Дым казался розоватым, как небо на рассвете, когда еще видно Венеру. Наркотик давал ложное ощущение неодиночества.  
\- Тяжело, - заговорил Чехов. – Хочется, чтобы был кто-то рядом.  
\- Особенно в твоем возрасте, - усмехнулся МакКой.  
\- Особенно с моей ориентацией, - кивнул Чехов.  
\- Нет, не говори мне про этот стереотип, что все геи мечтают о сексе, - отмахнулся МакКой. Он чувствовал, что второй косяк был лишним, но в голове уже приятно звенело, и прерваться было невозможно.  
\- Все молодые точно, - усмехнулся Чехов.  
\- Даже немолодым натуралам это надо, - кивнул МакКой.  
Паша посмотрел на него чересчур серьезно. Видимо он был того типа людей, которых травка делает строгими и официальными.  
\- Я могу помочь, - произнес он, и МакКой почувствовал, как сладко тянет внизу живота. Надо признать, сейчас секса ему в самом деле не хватало.  
Чехов скользнул ближе, так что теперь его худая нога касалась колена МакКоя. Он сохранял дистанцию, но смотрел на него неотрывно. Замкнутое пространство и тысячи других мелких поводов крутились в голове у МакКоя. Разве что он не гей. Он никогда им не был. Его не возбуждали мальчики.  
\- Меня за совращение посадят, - попытался отшутиться он.  
\- В нашей стране я совершеннолетний, в вашей наверняка достиг возраста согласия, - Чехов прикусил губу.  
Дверь внезапно открылась, и МакКой подпрыгнул, ударившись головой о железную стену, но все-таки поднялся на ноги и протянул руку Чехову.  
\- Коммандер, вы так вовремя, - наконец, произнес он, глядя на удивлённого Андрея и чувствуя себя пятнадцатилетним. То ли эффект марихуаны был столь силен, то ли сам факт того, что он взрослый состоявшийся семьянин еще может вот так попасться за чем-то совершенно незаконным сейчас заставляли кровь бежать по жилам быстрее.  
"Главное, чтобы у меня не было глупой улыбки", - невпопад подумал МакКой.  
\- Вы тут курите? – поинтересовался Андрей, впрочем, совершенно бессмысленно, потому что дым от второго косяка еще витал в воздухе.  
\- Нет, - честно засмеялся Чехов.  
\- Мы готовы к выполнению виража, - видимо, шок коммандера был столь силен, что даже выговора не последовало, - советую вам вернуться в каюты и пристегнуться.

После случившегося Леонард думал, что они будут избегать друг друга с Чеховым, но Павел сделал вид, словно ничего не случилось. Страх и травка? Возможно.  
Они получили необходимое ускорение от Юпитера, полет продолжался, и жизнь в их большой семье тоже шла своим чередом. Только с того момента МакКой больше не видел в их отношениях с Пашей только дружбу.  
Он понимал, что еще полчаса времени наедине в той каморке, и он сделал бы самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. Разрушил бы свой брак и обнадежил мальчика, которому не мог ничего обещать. Впрочем, просил ли Чехов чего-то большего, чем просто секс? Возможно, это действительно лишь способ разрядки.

Последнюю радиограмму для Мириам он переслушал трижды, потому что боялся, что она догадается, косвенно, так или иначе, что он не до конца честен с ней. Он отправил ее, и тут же получил послание от Флокса – обратиться за советом больше было просто не к кому.  
Первые две минуты послания МакКой перемотал, потому что на пленке Флокс безбожно ржал. Да, не смеялся, а именно ржал, что в принципе было ожидаемо.  
"Тебе не восемьдесят, хотя и в том возрасте я бы подумал. Если ты никогда не был с мужчиной, не значит, что ты не можешь с ним быть, - совсем не успокаивал Флокс. – Если ты бисексуален, ничего удивительного в том, что ты выбрал женщину, мир пока считает традиционные отношения самыми правильными, кроме того, я знаю, ты любишь Мириам. Но мой тебе совет, доктор, не отталкивай его. Ты меня знаешь, и я уверен, ты не сомневался, что я скажу тебе именно это. Так вот если тебе был нужен пинок, это он. Я с нетерпением буду ждать твоего следующего послания."

 

Послания отправить не случилось. За все четыре месяца полета МакКой впервые проснулся от того, что ударился головой о потолок каюты. Пока МакКой парил по комнате и пытался приспособиться к исчезнувшей гравитации, интерком возвестил о необходимости собраться на мостике. Сделать это было не очень легко, спасало только то, что корабль был не очень большим.  
К моменту появления МакКоя с Катей, которую он встретил в коридоре и с которой они вместе неуклюже впорхнули в продолговатый отсек, остальные были уже на месте.  
У них не было военного распорядка, поэтому каждый прибыл в «домашнем». Среди них отличались Андрей и Скотти - сегодня они дежурили. Вопрос, как они ладят вообще, решился в свое время для МакКоя просто – они не общаются.  
Чехов заспанно потирал глаза, зато Катя почему-то выглядела испуганной до чертиков.  
Капитан удовлетворительно кивнул, когда они собрались.  
\- Все бортовые системы в данный момент выведены из строя, - начал капитан. – Двигатели, навигация, связь и, как вы заметили, гравитация. Системы жизнеобеспечения работают резервно.  
\- Я уже могу идти? – прервал его Скотти. – Мне кажется, в инженерном отсеке я принесу больше пользы, чем среди ваших почтенных сонных лиц.  
\- Погодите, мистер Скотт, - попросил его Андрей, и МакКой непроизвольно вздохнул: видимо, поломка была не самым страшным, что произошло. Скотти негодуя скрестил руки на груди, но не рассчитал собственной летучести и сделал сальто.  
\- То, что произошло, случилось внезапно. У нас не было повреждений, не было намеков на скорую неисправность оборудования. Системы питаются от разных источников энергии, полностью разграничены в управлении. Полностью вырубить их могло или физическое повреждение извне, чего не было, или нечто изнутри. Какая-нибудь программа.  
\- Это тонкий намек на саботаж? – предположил Чехов.  
\- Это не намек, это реальный факт.  
МакКой хотел бы усмехнуться, но ситуация казалась слишком абсурдной для этого.  
\- Вы все эти месяцы ждали чего-то подобного? – спросил он. – Чтобы сейчас заявить, что я тут главный шпион?  
\- Доктор, пока конкретно вас никто не обвиняет.  
\- Значит, я? – взмахнул руками Скотти, снова перевернувшись в воздухе. – Конечно, все русские вне подозрения?  
\- Безусловно, русскому экипажу нет смысла что-то устраивать.  
\- Знаете что, коммандер? Идите в жопу, - сказал Скотти на чистейшем русском. – Я правильно сказал это? – перешел он на английский. – Я тут единственный, кто разбирается в технике. И если вы сейчас же не отпустите меня в инженерную, то останетесь здесь до конца своей жизни, впрочем, очень недолгой.  
\- Спокойно, - капитан снова взял слово, - никто и никого пока не обвиняет. Мистер Скотт, вы можете идти и заниматься своими профессиональными обязанностями. Но мы уверены, что физической поломки нет, а значит, должны провести расследование. Под подозрением все, если это утешит вас.  
\- Конечно, все, - пробурчал под нос МакКой и взглянул на Катю. Она выглядела очень бледной.  
\- Все в порядке? – спросил он.  
Она покачала головой.

 

С гравитацией Скотти разобрался в первую очередь, и свое самостоятельное заточение в каюте МакКой провел, нормально перемещаясь в пределах четырех стен. За это время он успел получить послания от всех, кроме капитана и, конечно, Андрея о том, что они его ни в чем не подозревают. Но МакКою важнее было вычислить того, кто в самом деле мог это сделать. Сейчас ему настойчиво лезли в голову слова Скотти о том, что Андрей мечтает подсидеть капитана. Это просто идеальный вариант. И на дежурстве был именно он. Не составляло труда все подстроить, учитывая, что Скотти мог посапывать в кресле, как он обычно и делал, когда не было проблем с кораблем.  
Андрею оставалось окончательно убедить окружающих в том, что виноват МакКой и тогда одним махом он ловил шпиона и подрывал авторитет капитана, не способного это разглядеть. МакКой кинулся в лазарет – если бы он был на месте Андрея, оставалось только лишить жизни кого-нибудь из экипажа.  
Но, к удивлению, он застал там вовсе не Андрея. Из снятого люка технического терминала торчала вполне узнаваемая задняя часть капитана. Он копошился в проводах.  
\- Капитан?  
У Маккоя было дикое желание взять в руку что-то тяжелое, он почти физически ощущал опасность. Вопреки ожиданиям Дмитрий вылез из люка и повернулся к нему. Глаза его были абсолютно пусты.  
\- Все должно было быть не так, - произнес он и повторил это снова.

 

\- Я вообще не люблю это делать, но признаю свою ошибку, - сообщил коммандер, явно желая закрыть эту тему, и МакКой в общем был с ним согласен.  
\- Я тоже пошел в лазарет не просто так.  
\- Но ваш сюжет моих злодеяний достоин детектива, - заметил Андрей.  
\- Параноикам привет, - отсалютировал Скотти. – Но давайте вы извинитесь друг перед другом позже.  
Они вновь собрались на мостике, теперь без капитана.  
\- Терминал доступа к системе связи работает только по личному идентификатору, - продолжил Скотти. – Изменения туда вносил только капитан, то же самое с программой работы двигателя. Везде его логин. Так или иначе, наследил он не хило. И мне хотелось бы понять, что именно он сделал.  
\- Я говорил с ним, - сообщил Андрей. – Он сейчас пришел в себя, ничего не помнит, но отрицать своего участия не стал, потому что из его памяти выпали целые отрезки времени. Говорит, это началось несколько часов назад. Мы изолируем его, пока мы не удалимся на достаточное расстояние, чтобы никто не мог на него повлиять.  
МакКой охнул.  
\- То есть когда вы подозревали меня, вы подозревали… меня. Настоящего меня. А на капитана, значит, влияет кто-то извне? Может, просто кустики марихуаны в оранжерее выращивает он?  
\- Доктор, я принес вам свои извинения, и у меня есть причины говорить то, что я говорю.  
Леонард заметил, как изменилось поведение Андрея, из абсолютного параноика, стремящегося обвинить всех и каждого, он сдвинулся в сторону адекватного и рассудительного человека. Власть наделяла его не маниакальным желанием управлять всеми, а спокойствием и умением принимать решения.  
\- Капитан внес изменения пять часов назад, - произнес Чехов, изучая терминал. – Если мы считаем, что есть что-то или кто-то, что повлияло на него, это произошло совсем недавно. Логично предположить, что нам надо вернуться в ту точку, в которой мы были в этот момент, чтобы ничто не могло на нас воздействовать.  
\- Это еще не все, - произнес Скотти. - Программа должна была уменьшить тягу двигателя и уничтожить еще несколько систем, что вынудило бы нас вернуться к Земле. Никакой угрозы для жизни не было бы…  
\- Почему все это в условном наклонении?  
\- Потому что я проводил эксперимент по увеличению тяги, кое-что со связью и еще пару проверочных тестов. Я не сказал об этом капитану, потому что эта была совершенно разовая манипуляция, которая не действовала вообще ни на что. Но в сочетании с введенным кодом получилось то, что получилось.  
\- Вот что имелось в виду «все должно было быть не так»? – спросил Маккой. – Возможно, он пытался что-то исправить через пульт в лазарете?  
\- Или сделать хуже, - пожал плечами Скотти. – Он явно не смог ни того, ни другого. Система жизнеобеспечения дает сбои, и если мне не удастся заставить ее работать, как следует, то речи о возвращении домой просто не будет. Мне нужно несколько часов, чтобы настроить все системы. После этого я смогу дать какой-то прогноз. Но вы должны быть готовы к неутешительным новостям.  
\- Вам нужна помощь? - произнес Андрей.  
\- Нет, я в одиночку справлюсь быстрее. И не надо смотреть на меня таким взглядом, если вы боитесь, что меня тоже зомбируют, подумайте о том, что кроме меня все равно в этом никто не разберется до конца. Придется рискнуть.  
\- Если бы этот «кто-то» хотел, нас бы уже не было, - произнес МакКой.  
На мостик вошла Катя.  
\- У меня очень, очень плохие новости.  
\- Что еще?  
\- Я увидела через иллюминатор пятно газа. Проверила: мы лишились львиной доли кислорода. Системы не дали сигнала об аварии, газ медленно вытекал в космос. Запасов кислорода у нас на пять месяцев, не больше.  
Скотти сглотнул.  
\- Так, Чехов идет со мной, постараемся уложиться поскорее.

 

МакКой так и не решился связаться с Мириам. Каждый записывал свои послания, прощания, признания, но он не мог заставить себя сказать ей даже "привет". "Привет, мы, возможно, не вернемся и умрем в космосе, ты должна знать, что все мои последние мысли о Чехове." Вряд ли она бы обрадовалась, как и сам Леонард не был рад. Чехов не выходил у него из головы.  
И он не искал с ним встречи.  
В столовой он обнаружил Андрея и Катю. Впервые за эти месяцы он видел их вместе не по работе. Было очевидно, что тайна Силины вот-вот раскроется ему. Так ли это было важно теперь?  
Катя улыбнулась ему. Андрей посмотрел серьезно, но без привычного высокомерного взгляда.  
\- Вы все еще ищите ответы, доктор? – спросил он, вскинув челкой. Видно было, что она слишком отросла и теперь мешалась.  
\- Небольшая сказка на ночь не повредит, - отозвался МакКой. – Меня не оставляет ощущение, что неизвестность меня страшит не столько, сколько ваши тайны. Вы ведь знаете что-то?  
Он закинул ноги на стол и поднес к губам кружку с кофе. Кто-то назвал бы это фамильярностью, МакКой называл это – приятно прожить последние часы жизни.  
\- Что ж, доктор, - Андрей жестом предложил ему виски. МакКой не без удовольствия принял кружку. Катя тоже не отказалась. - Мы уже были здесь. Во всех открытых отчетах говорится, что Силина летела к Юпитеру, на самом деле мы пытались добраться до Плутона. Тогда еще не шло речи о Надежде, мы должны были стать первым пилотируемым кораблем у Плутона. Но мы не долетели.  
\- Корабль подвел?  
Катя покачала головой.  
\- Мы обнаружили аномальное поле.  
МакКой откровенно не понимал.  
\- Незафиксированное с Земли? Простите, я не астроном, но даже мне это кажется подозрительным.  
\- Как вы знаете из документов, нас всех признали немного больными, - спокойно отозвался Андрей. - Поэтому сложно сказать, где правда, а где вымысел.  
\- Тем не менее, я просил сказку и готов ее дослушать.  
\- Мы хотели развернуться или обойти поле, но было поздно – притяжение аномалии захватило нас, и мы прошли внутрь ее. Мы оказались почти без топлива на орбите незнакомой планеты.  
\- Посреди Солнечной системы? – еще раз уточнил МакКой.  
Катя улыбнулась.  
\- Корабль без топлива был бесполезен. Я лично изучила планету и нашла ее пригодной для жизни. Мы спустились.  
\- Доктор, я знаю, вы скептик, как и я, - взял слово Андрей, - вот представьте - помимо всего рассказанного, на планете оказался настоящий рай. Отличный климат, пресная вода, пригодные для питания фрукты, даже какие-то постройки.  
\- Сложно поверить.  
\- Вот именно. Параноики не верят в рай. Мы провели там три дня, и пока все наслаждались внезапным отпуском, я судорожно пытался понять, что не так. Меня мучили головные боли, я страдал галлюцинациями, видел повсюду железные части корабля, хотя никто больше ничего не замечал. Когда боль стала невыносимой, мне казалось, что я вот-вот отключусь, и вдруг я очнулся на мостике. Все остальные были без сознания, больше это было похоже на кому, привести их в чувство я не мог. Корабль по-прежнему окружало поле.  
\- То есть это была иллюзия?  
\- Очень реалистичная, а главное общая, - произнесла Катя. – Для нас Андрей просто пропал, мы кинулись на поиски. И у рая внезапно обнаружилась вторая сторона, мы столкнулись с агрессивными существами и нам нечем было защититься. Так мы потеряли профессора.  
\- Мне было трудно в одиночку изучить поле, - продолжил Андрей, - понять, как можно вырваться из него, потребовалось достаточное количество времени. Может, чуть раньше, и Миша был бы жив, но его разум сдался быстрее, в реальном мире он так и не вышел из комы.  
Корабль оказался поврежден магнитным излучением, мы вернулись на Землю на тихоходе.  
\- Почему никто не поверил вам? У вас же должны были быть доказательства, слайды, записи об этом поле, хоть что-нибудь?  
\- Не было ничего. Вся информация оказалась стертой, пустые носители данных и мертвый член экипажа. Мы привезли только четкую уверенность в том, что столь реальная и общая галлюцинация могла быть только результатом телепатического контакта. Именно поэтому я сейчас склонен предположить, что капитан подвержен тому же. Поэтому и капитан в это верит.  
\- Я бы не поверил этому рассказу, если бы вокруг не творилось все это и если бы вы все не были сейчас тут.  
\- Когда появилась Надежда, они о нас вспомнили, - грустно произнесла Катя. – Спутники не появляются из воздуха. То, что происходит, похоже на первый контакт. Возможно несколько агрессивный, но все же.  
\- Похоже, что он односторонний, - заметил Маккой. – Если они не пускают нас дальше.  
\- Может, они пока изучают или считают, что мы не готовы.  
\- Если все так, и вы ищите пришельцев, как вы допустили американца на свою территорию?  
Андрей улыбнулся, а Катя закатила глаза.  
\- Не бывает абсолютных тайн, доктор,- начал коммандер. – Это мои догадки, но я уверен, что апробировать анабиоз было гораздо выгоднее, чем нанимать американского врача. Наши правительства действуют сообща. Но какой красивый повод, не подкопаешься.  
\- За паранойю! – предложил тост МакКой, и они чокнулись кружками.

Появление Чехова в его каюте не было случайным. Так или иначе, к этому все вело. И теперь, когда обстоятельства схлопывали их мир еще теснее, по-другому быть просто не могло.  
Павел стоял на его пороге недостаточно наглый, чтобы зайти дальше и не отвергнутый, чтобы уйти.  
\- Скотти нужно еще немного времени. Скоро мы все узнаем, - произнес он.  
\- Я не буду против провести остаток жизни с тобой, - честно признался МакКой, не до конца уверенный, была ли это попытка оптимистично разрядить обстановку или нечто большее.  
\- А если мы вернемся на Землю?  
Чехов спросил и тут же махнул рукой.  
\- Не бери в голову.  
МакКой понимал, что Паша ведет себя гораздо более здраво, чем он. Но то, что происходило здесь, было совсем не тем, что будет на Земле. Здесь они изолированы, а там Мириам будет рядом и вполне вероятно, что Чехов выветрится у него из головы так же легко, как и попал в нее. Вопрос в том, что Земли может у них больше и не быть.  
\- У меня все еще есть жена, - все-таки попытался объяснить он.  
\- Но ты все еще не против курортного романа, – продолжил Чехов, и в его словах не было неправды. - Никаких обязательств?  
Вообще Павел мог сказать все что угодно, Леонарду был нужен какой-то толчок. МакКой почувствовал, как собственные эмоции лавиной обрушиваются на них. Павел отвечал на поцелуй с не меньшей страстью. На этот раз поцелуй был совершеннейшей прелюдией, таким, от которого подгибались коленки. Чехов потянул его на себя, желая большего. Но Маккой отстранился.  
В голове билось это ужасно «прости». Перед кем он извинялся? Перед Чеховым, Мириам, Джоанной? Может быть собой? Тем, которым был раньше.  
Чехов смотрел на него огромными светлыми глазами.  
\- Решай сейчас, - попросил он.  
\- Я не могу.  
Чехов вывернулся из его объятий.  
\- Все хорошо. Я тоже не хочу потом пожалеть.  
Единственным желанием МакКоя было повалить его прямо на пол и сделать все, чтобы Чехов никогда об этом не пожалел. И он ненавидел себя за собственную эгоистичную правильность.

\- Мы не умрем. Пока что, - сообщил Скотти. - Я наладил систему жизнеобеспечения, резервная тоже в норме. У нас осталась одна глобальная проблема – телеметрия с Землей. У нас вышли из строя компьютерные системы наведения и навигации, без них мы не сможем проложить путь домой.  
\- А если ничего не делать? – спросила Катя. - Ведь с Земли за нами наблюдают, мы давно не выходили на связь, они смогут прислать помощь.  
\- Во-первых, мы не можем быть в этом уверены, во-вторых, чтобы снарядить экспедицию им понадобится время, пока они долетят и найдут нас, у нас уже может не остаться кислорода.  
\- Скотти, а на кораблях этого плана остались наружные блоки телеметрии?  
Шотландец прижал Чехова к груди и шумно выдохнул.  
\- Далеко пойдет парень, - диагностировал он. – Блок есть, но он неисправен. Возможно потому, что никто особо его не проверял, он издох после прохождения в окрестностях Юпитера. Но у нас есть полностью исправный запасной блок. В общем, никто не хочет примерить скафандр?  
Скафандр не совсем то, что когда-либо впечатляло МакКоя. Конечно, и он входил в программу обучения, и чисто теоретически доктор даже знал, как в нем просуществовать продолжительное время. С момента его последних тренировок скафандры стали проще и удобнее, но что он вообще мог знать о российском производстве?  
МакКой сглотнул. Нет, понятно, что из них всех самая подходящая кандидатура на выход в открытый космос - Андрей, и, учитывая, как он мечтает стать героем, эта роль будет за ним, но Леонарду стало как-то до неприятного страшно. Он закрыл глаза и попытался сосредоточиться – проблемы нет, его никуда не посылают.  
\- Это вообще реально осуществить? – поинтересовался коммандер.  
\- Вполне, - кивнул Скотти, - я буду заниматься непосредственно настройкой, вы не отойдете от блока, пока я не дам сигнал, что антенна направлена правильно. Паша, если ты не против, будешь контролировать навигацию, дабы коммандер добрался до нужного места.  
\- А мы просто зрители? – с надеждой спросила Катя, и МакКой был рад, что не он задает этот вопрос.  
\- На вас контроль за главными системами корабля на случай непредвиденных ситуаций.

Андрей в скафандре медленно проплыл перед основным иллюминатором. В его руках можно было различить тот самый спасительный прямоугольный блок, который для безопасности был пристегнут к нему шнуром.  
С ним общался в основном Скотти, и Леонард с Катей не влезали в переговоры, сосредоточившись на показаниях приборов. Катя периодически задумчиво смотрела в стену, но потом вновь возвращалась к непривычным обязанностям.  
\- На этот раз никто не пострадает, - почему-то сказал МакКой.  
Она убрала прядь темных волос за ухо.  
\- Мы просто умрем все вместе, - кивнула она. – Но лучше так, чем не досчитаться кого-то одного, можете считать меня эгоистом.  
\- Не считаю, - честно ответил МакКой. – Вы были близки с профессором?  
\- Нет. В том плане, в котором вы спрашиваете. Но это самая тяжелая потеря в моей жизни. Миша был моложе вас, хоть это и не очень соотносится с его званием.  
\- Русские любят посылать в поля юных.  
\- Раньше так не было. Может, и правильно. Я, например, не думаю, что Паша хочет вот так закончить свою жизнь, как не были бы сильны его стремления к знаниям.  
\- Никто не хочет тут остаться, и мы не останемся, - о Чехове говорить не хотелось от слова совсем.  
\- У нас проблемы с дверью отсека, - услышали они то, что предназначалось Андрею, который как раз медленно проплывал за стеклом иллюминатора в обратную сторону.  
\- Эй, - голос Андрея был логично встревоженным, - у меня не так много кислорода, чтобы летать вокруг вас до возвращения на Землю.  
\- Не переживайте, коммандер, проблема с внутренней дверью. Так что максимум, что вам грозит – проведете без еды и воды несколько месяцев в шлюзовом отсеке.  
\- Очень смешно.  
\- Она открывается вручную, - усмехнулся Паша.  
\- Я в курсе, - сурово бросил коммандер, но все почувствовали облегчение в его голосе.  
\- Вот это там самая непредвиденная ситуация, доктор, - раздался голос Скотти в микрофон.  
\- О, эта миссия как раз для меня, - засмеялся МакКой. – Я готов даже выбить дверь бедром для эффекта.

Шлюзовой отсек состоял из двух камер – одна соединяла жилую часть корабля со шлюзом, а вторая имела выход непосредственно в космос. Стандартная двухуровневая физическая система защиты. МакКой прошелся по первой камере еще раз. Здесь было какое-то оборудование для работы на орбите и висела пара скафандров для экстренного выхода в космос. Андрей помахал ему сквозь окошко шлюза. Наружная дверь за ним закрылась, и они ждали, когда давление сравняется, чтобы допустить коммандера домой. Датчик показал зеленый свет, и Андрей снял шлем скафандра. МакКой набрал несложный цифровой код и впустил коммандера внутрь.  
В этот же момент их слегка подбросило, и они зависли где-то под потолком.  
\- И что у нас с гравитацией? – поинтересовался Андрей в интерком.  
\- Полная задница, - честно отозвался Скотти. – Подождите немного.  
МакКой предпочел схватиться за тонкую железную трубу, проходившую под самым потолком. Кислород здесь был, и опасаться было нечего, но ему отчего-то было не по себе.  
\- Могу вас обрадовать, - продолжил тем временем Скотти, - мы сможем вернуться домой. Если получится немножко поколдовать с двигателями даже быстрее, чем мы добрались сюда.  
\- Хотелось бы еще весь путь провести не в висячем положении, - произнес МакКой, но их главный инженер уже отключился.  
Коммандер пролетел около него, выбираясь из скафандра. У него очень ловко получилось избавиться от лишнего и неудобного одеяния.  
\- А вы знаете, что если бы мы попали в черную дыру, - начал Андрей, - то все вокруг нас двигалось бы с нашей же скоростью. И нам бы казалось, что мы стоим на месте. И все стоит на месте. Звучит фантастически.  
\- Открытый космос делает вас романтиком, - заметил МакКой.  
\- Но скорее всего мы бы просто умерли, - продолжил Андрей.  
\- Беру свои слава обратно.  
И в следующее мгновенье случилось непредвиденное. Внешний шлюз открылся, и в микросекунды невесомость стала настоящей и осязаемой, без кислорода и возможности что-то сделать. Последней здравой мыслью МакКоя было схватить Андрея за руку. Пусть хотя бы их трупы останутся внутри корабля. Но разгерметизация кончилась также внезапно, как началась. Однако Леонард не успел обрадоваться: накатившим внутрь кислородом и одновременным возвращением гравитации его швырнуло о стену, и он почти услышал, как ломаются его ребра.

МакКой пришел в себя на железном полу Ариэля. Корабль не хило потрясло, все в отсеке смешалось в разнообразные очаги проводов и кусков металла. МакКой пошевелил руками и ногами. На удивление он совсем не чувствовал боли.  
Он поднял голову, но не успел осмотреться.  
\- Доктор? - его окликнул Андрей. Ему не повезло больше, железная балка надежно придавила руку к полу. - Времени у нас нет.  
\- Почему? – поинтересовался МакКой, и только после этого сообразил, что коммандер говорил не с ним, а по рации.  
\- Да, он в сознании, - донеслось до МакКоя. – Я понял.  
\- Я в порядке, - сообщил МакКой и попытался встать. Ему показалось, что это достаточно легко, но он все еще оставался лежать на полу.  
\- Не двигайтесь, - попросил Андрей.  
\- Почему?  
МакКой видел, как сложно коммандеру принять решение. Что-то было не так. Он перевел взгляд на самого себя. И с интересом обнаружил кровь на порванной форме, а правая нога была вывернута более чем неестественно.  
\- Никогда не испытывал это на себе, - вдруг произнес он. – Знаете, была байка, мол, человек с отрубленной головой даже встал и пошел, пока она не отвалилась. Он не чувствовал, что уже мертв.  
\- Вы не умрете, - уверенно произнес Андрей.  
\- А вы у нас врач?  
\- Послушайте, если даже я говорю, что вы не умрете, этому стоит поверить.  
МакКой усмехнулся и в этот момент почувствовал чудовищную боль. Она настигла его в одну секунду, и мир сузился только до этого ощущения. Он не слышал и не видел тех, кто входил в отсек.  
МакКою не хотелось ставить себе неутешительный диагноз. Но эта та операция, которую не проведет Чехов. Он и сам не был уверен, что провел бы ее в сложившихся условиях.  
\- Леонард, - это был голос Чехова. МакКой сфокусировался на его лице и, чтобы отвлечься от боли, начал считать свисающие вместо челки кудряшки.  
\- Я введу тебе максимальную дозу раствора? Хорошо? Я сделаю все, что смогу, а остальное сделают на Земле.  
\- Полутруп в анабиозе? – уточнил МакКой и закашлялся, чувствуя теплую кровь на губах. Чудесно, видимо, сломанное ребро пробило легкое. – Ты оптимист.  
\- Этого мне не занимать.  
МакКой хотел что-то сказать, закрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, и отключился.


	2. Chapter 2

МакКой открыл глаза мгновенье спустя. Он поморщился в ожидании нового приступа боли, но его не последовало. Его тело словно ватное отказывалось слушаться, и очень хотелось пить. Все вокруг было кристально белое.  
Целую минуту он позволил себе думать о рае и аде, но потом все-таки признал для себя, что находится в медицинской палате. Рукой он нащупал пульт вызова сестры. Но на зов пришла не симпатичная девушка в короткой медицинской форме.  
\- С возвращением, - произнес Флокс.  
С появлением в палате доктора она перестала быть белой, Флокс умел приносить с собой цвет, звук, много юмора и целый мешок доброты, которую, конечно, оценить мог далеко не каждый, пока прорывался через прямоту и сарказм.  
МакКой уставился на его сиреневые бакенбарды, в сочетании с ярко-желтым ежиком на голове смотрелось ужасно, только детей пугать.  
\- Врачи решили, что лучше сразу взять меня цветотерапией? – спросил МакКой.  
\- Твой врач - я, но я рад, что ты шутишь.  
\- Мы вернулись? – спросил МакКой, пытаясь облизать пересохшие губы таким же не слушающимся шершавым языком. Флокс подал ему стакан воды с соломинкой.  
\- Да. Неделю назад. Мы провели операцию, но чтобы не травмировать организм подождали с выводом из анабиоза.  
\- Чехов все-таки справился с этим делом?  
\- Успешно, - кивнул Флокс. - У тебя было сломано несколько ребер, они проткнули легкое и селезенку. Нога была сломана в двух местах. Но сейчас все хорошо. С Мириам мы связались, не стали уточнять подробностей. Все равно, пока тебя не допросят, сюда никого не пустят.  
\- У нас все плохо? Никто не поверил?  
\- Нет, напротив. Широкой общественности сообщили, что вы столкнулись с чем-то аномальным и что, возможно, это приведет к обнаружению новых цивилизаций. Очень абстрактно, но сойдет. Как ты понимаешь, большего я знать и не должен, но я успел очень хорошо пообщаться с Чеховым до того, как их всех забрали.  
Я знаю также, что все сеансы гипноза подтвердили телепатические воздействие на Дмитрия. Ему не предъявляли никаких обвинений. Остальных, конечно, на всякий случай проверили: вдруг они скрытые телепаты, но скорее для документов. Тебе это, кстати, тоже предстоит. В целом, результат этих двух миссий очевиден – там что-то есть, - Флокс подергал бровями и помахал пальцами, изображая приведение. – И теперь это сенсация. Жди поклонников у дверей, доктор МакКой.  
\- Вот уж сомнительная радость. А в целом все в порядке?  
\- Да. Никто не пострадал, кроме тебя.  
\- Хорошо, - МакКой чувствовал, как его клонит в сон, нормальный человеческий сон. Он с сомнением посмотрел на шприц в руках Флокса.  
\- Поспи, пока есть возможность. И я хочу тебе сказать: Чехов стоит того, чтобы стать геем.  
Последнее, что увидел МакКой перед сном, улыбка средь сиреневых бакенбард.

Леонард провел в больнице еще две недели. В основном, благодаря стараниям Флокса, который категорически не хотел отпускать его в гостиницу. Здесь же МакКой написал все отчеты о миссии, встретился с представителями СМИ и гораздо более официальных организаций. Заявление для прессы он, конечно, согласовал.  
Только после этого ему, наконец, разрешили увидеть остальных.  
Первой пришла Катя. Она уже собиралась уезжать – ее пригласили в Лондон, заинтересовались экспериментом с хамелеоном. И больше летать она не собиралась.  
Скотти же, как оказалось, наоборот заранее попросился в следующую экспедицию, чтобы лично «набить морду тем, кто их чуть не убил». Официально он, конечно, такую причину не озвучил.  
Дмитрий передал ему привет через Андрея. Капитан, по его словам, пока избегал общественности, пытался помочь тем психологам, которые считали, что смогут узнать большее, если будут проводить постоянные сеансы регрессивного гипноза.  
Сам Андрей ждал назначения на ближайший исследовательский корабль, который не будет рваться в далекий космос.  
\- Хочется отдохнуть пару лет, - признался он.  
\- Почему мне кажется, вы что-то замышляете? – МакКой ему не поверил.  
Андрей улыбнулся.  
\- Замышляю, естественно, хочу от вас спрятаться. Вы мне жизнь спасли, а я жутко не люблю быть в долгу.  
\- Это недостаток кислорода заставил меня поступить так глупо, не принимайте близко к сердцу.  
Взаимный обмен любезностями окончился тем, что Андрей, как бы между прочим, упомянул, что Чехов совсем скоро улетает домой, в Санкт-Петербург, и вряд и успеет зайти.

Потому видеть Павла было хорошо и больно одновременно.  
\- Привет.  
Чехов так и не решился зайти внутрь комнаты, остался стоять, прислонившись к дверному косяку. За его плечами был легкий рюкзак, видимо, зашел прямо по дороге в аэропорт.  
\- Домой? – наконец, определился с вопросом МакКой.  
Чехов кивнул.  
\- Последнее время здесь было нелегко,- произнес Чехов.  
\- Я понимаю, - кивнул МакКой. И он действительно понимал.  
Обрушившийся на них шквал интервью и вопросов не давал покоя. Но МакКой знал, не только это было причиной того, что Чехов устал. В этом была и его вина. Для него прошла пара недель, для Паши несколько месяцев, а они все еще топтались на том же месте.  
\- Ты мне жизнь спас, - произнес МакКой. – Спасибо.  
\- Обращайся.  
Паша улыбнулся и замолчал, в палату он все еще не вошел.  
\- Я не знаю, как это сказать. Я рад, что оказался со всеми вами. В этой команде. И спасибо за твое резюме по моему поводу. Но я думаю закончить с медицинской практикой, заняться чем-то более техническим.  
\- Это не повлияет на твою карьеру? - МакКой не был удивлен. Чехов схватывал налету, но медицина была не для него.  
\- Нет, - Чехов так отчаянно крутил головой, что создавалось ощущение, будто он шарнирная кукла. – Я не против узнать новое. И я еще не в том возрасте, когда уже совсем не хочется ничего менять. Кроме того, если успею набраться каких-нибудь навыков, пойду потом со Скотти в новую миссию.  
\- Там будет большой корабль, я слышал.  
\- Да, с множеством оборудования и экипажа. Но это еще не скоро.  
Это совсем не то, о чем они должны были бы говорить, в голове МакКоя был очень много мыслей, которые не выливались в слова.  
Они были совершенно одни, и МакКой думал о том, что возможно это последний шанс. И он готов был поклясться, что Чехов это тоже понимал. Но никто не сделал первого шага. Чехов принял его озвученное еще на корабле решение, а МакКой слишком боялся поменять его.


	3. Chapter 3

Оказалось, что составной рейс совсем не утомил МакКоя. Мириам не успела открыть дверь и улыбнуться. Ее заспанный вид и домашнее платье показались самым возбуждающим, что мог предложить ему мир. МакКой накинулся на нее, только переступив порог, надеясь, что в столь поздний час Джоанна уже спит и не будет наблюдать эту картину. Он сам не знал - это попытка извиниться перед Мириам заранее за все, что он собирался сделать, или просто обыкновенная жажда, которую ему давно не удавалось утолить. Но она вызывала у него сейчас бурю эмоций, которые хотелось испытать и пережить. Его жена была все также хрупка, как в далекий год их знакомства. Она выглядела такой же тонкой девчонкой с длинными волосами, сплетенными в косу, в которых в их первых раз путалась солома. Они были юны и влюблены. Он никогда не сомневался – по-настоящему.  
Они давно не были страстными любовниками, но в этот момент все словно перевернулось и вернуло их куда-то в прошлое. Стоны Мириам отзывались эхом в его голове, это возбуждало сильнее. Она сама стянула с него брюки, не позволяя дойти до комнаты, хоть они и сумели сделать несколько шагов по направлению к ней. Синее платье по-прежнему было на ней, приспущенное сверху и задранное снизу, когда он вошел в нее. Казалось, они занимаются сексом чудовищно долго, потому что он не мог насытиться, и позволил себе кончить, только когда она сжалась вокруг него.  
В этот момент они очнулись где-то на лестнице и облегченно опустились на ступени.  
Но Мириам всегда было тяжело обмануть.  
\- Есть что-то, что я должна узнать? – спросила она.  
И МакКой кивнул.  
  
К моменту окончания его монолога они уже перебрались в комнату. МакКой сам не понимал, как у него получилось рассказать абсолютно все. Каждый жест и взгляд. Свою одержимость, свое непринятие, свою влюбленность. В голове словно кто-то расставил все по полочкам.  
Мириам теребила пальцами кончики светлых волос - не столь вредная привычка, как грызть ногти, но такая же примечательная и запоминающаяся. Когда она впервые превратилась в блондинку, Леонарду далось это нелегко, но сейчас он почти не вспоминал ее брюнеткой. Тем не менее, мысли про цвет ее волос были самыми безобидными из тех, что он мог себе позволить в этот момент.  
\- Я тебе не верю, - наконец, произнесла Мириам и поцеловала его. С напором. И Леонард не собирался противиться.  
Их очередной секс получился таким же крышесносным. В какой-то момент МакКой успел подумать, что с этим вполне можно было бы жить, если бы не навязчивые фантазии. Если бы не желание закрывать глаза и представлять, что в его руках Чехов. Но он ласкал не его. Рядом была только Мириам, его жена, женщина, которую он все еще по-своему любил.  
Когда он вернулся из душа, Мириам сидела на кровати, похоже, осознавая сказанное, и не пыталась спрятать слезящиеся глаза.  
\- Ты чертов извращенец, - она произнесла это тихо, даже не пытаясь повысить голос.  
МакКой кивнул.  
\- Нет, я знаю, что мы уже не молодожены, - продолжила она, - но все же что я делала не так?  
\- Скорее это я делал что-то не так, - Леонард не решался посмотреть ей в глаза. – Всю свою жизнь я делал что-то не так.  
\- И тут в сорок лет ты решил, что ты педик? – она сделала ударение на последнем слове, пытаясь вложить всю свою боль в надуманное оскорбление. От чего ее слова звучали еще горше.  
\- Мне еще не сорок, - по-дурацки ответил МакКой.  
Мириам хмыкнула.  
\- Жаль, что ему не семнадцать. По крайней мере, тебя бы посадили.  
\- Смотря где, - МакКой стремился побить рекорд по количеству гениальных ответов этой ночью.  
Он силился не думать, какую боль причиняет ей. Она молодая и красивая женщина, весьма успешная. Но даже при ее уме и понимании самооценка ее пострадала – предал, променял, и не просто так, а на кого-то сильно моложе ее.  
\- Послушай, я не… - начал МакКой, - мы не спали с ним.  
\- Зачем мне эти подробности?  
\- Потому что ты зациклилась на том, что я страдаю педофилией.  
\- Ты страдаешь кризисом среднего возраста.  
\- Нет.  
Леонард вспомнил, как тяжело ему далось принять что-то новое в себе, и понимал, что требовать того же от Мириам в такие минимальные сроки просто невозможно. Но ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы это закончилось так или иначе, чтобы они завершили этот разговор, чтобы разругались или разошлись мирно, лишь бы она не смотрела на него с такой всепрощающей надеждой, с которой он сам смотрел на себя в зеркало совсем недавно.  
Мириам успокоилась постепенно, но все еще всхлипывала, когда ей удалось уснуть.  
МакКой обнимал ее всю ночь.  
Утром они позвонили адвокату.

  
Судебные тяжбы затянулись на несколько месяцев. Они не торопили дела и привыкали. МакКой пока не понимал, как можно покинуть родной и уютный дом. В какой-то мере, он надеялся, что сбросив скорость, сможет понять, что действительно ему нужно.  
Они с Мириам спали в одной кровати, обсуждали покупки и что лучше приготовить на ужин, но больше не занимались любовью, словно поставив точку в тот вечер, что он вернулся. Он каждый день пытался заглянуть в душу скоро бывшей жены, чтобы понять, что скрывается за обидой и злостью, которые она имела полное право испытывать. Настолько ли сильна ее боль, как он боялся, или все-таки она уже привыкла жить без него. Но Мириам хранила свои чувства в тайне.  
Джоанна восприняла его как блудного отца, почти что капитана дальнего плавания. И он не стал говорить иного, таким блудным он должен был остаться навсегда.  
  
МакКой понимал, что тянет с собственным выбором. Несмотря на полюбовный развод, спокойный и не грозящий ему скандалами, он все еще не был уверен, что поступает правильно. Но шли дни, а Чехов по-прежнему занимал первое место в топе его размышлений о жизни и своем будущем. Они даже созванивались несколько раз в рамках пост-общения, как и с остальными, потому что после миссий всегда оставалось это тягучее чувство привязанности к тем, кто может разделить твои воспоминания. Но только разговоры с Чеховым заставляли МакКоя чувствовать себя счастливым. Что бы ни произошло между ними на корабле, это вряд ли было легким увлечением.  
  
Прошло еще несколько месяцев, прежде чем он окончательно решился. Павел Чехов, несмотря на прошедшее время, все еще оставался на устах как «один из тех кто». И будучи самым юным он тут же был возведен в статус секс-символа для подростков обоих полов. Сам Паша в соцсетях не появлялся и на каждом углу о том, какой же он хороший, не кричал. Что, конечно, МакКоя удивляло. Он вот без лишней скромности в юности любил рассказывать о своих заслугах. Благо, что вырос.  
Тем не менее, дорога у Чехова была только одна – обратно к Плутону, и МакКой это знал. Хотя бы потому что сам отправлял характеристику на своего вынужденного практиканта в центр подготовки полетами.  
Миссия в этот раз была международная, но корабль американский, и основной офицерский состав формировался, исходя из этого. Звезда молодого капитана Джеймса Кирка, уже успевшего зарекомендовать себя как человека, не принимающего поражений, вот-вот должна была засиять.

  
  
МакКой никогда не любил серьезных разговоров на расстоянии, поэтому он связался со Скотти и получил приглашение на прием в Сан-Франциско. Почему именно это место было выбрано для того, чтобы отметить готовность к полету Энтерпрайз, Леонард так и не понял, но по сути ему было все равно, куда ехать.  
Леонард не разделял этого странного обычая – обмывать корабль, который отправится в путь не раньше, чем через полгода, в этом было что-то суеверное (Андрей бы его понял!), но сейчас это играло ему на руку.  
Чехова на приеме он нашел сразу. Он выглядел старше. Кудри были коротко острижены. Статный, стройный и очень уверенный в себе. В какой-то момент Маккой решил, что еще не поздно развернуться и уйти, оставив юное дарование для кого-то такого же юного, но он и так слишком долго уходил от него и от себя.  
\- Паша, - улыбнулся ему МакКой.  
\- Доктор? – ответил с такой же улыбкой Чехов.  
Каждый из них уже задал свой вопрос. Почти год достаточно долгий срок, чтобы сделать выводы. Чехов небрежно опустил взгляд на руку МакКоя, на которой больше не было обручального кольца, и поднял снова. МакКой неспешно кивнул.  
Павел подошел ближе, беря с подноса бокал шампанского, губы почти коснулись уха МакКоя.  
\- Трахнешь меня теперь?  
  
МакКой не успел опомниться, прежде чем за ними закрылась дверь служебного помещения. Чехов рывком стянул с него штаны и устроился у него между ног.  
\- Не хочу ждать долго, - ухмыльнулся он.  
\- Блядь, - выдохнул МакКой, ощутив прикосновения теплых губ.  
Впервые за все эти месяцы он позволил себе расслабиться, а событиям происходить в том порядке, в котором им хочется. То, что делал Чехов, приносило ни с чем несравнимые ощущения. И Маккой поторопился поднять его на ноги, чтобы не окончить их встречу слишком быстро. Губы Чехова были терпкие от его собственного вкуса. Чудовищно странно. МакКой все еще не знал, был ли он всю жизнь латентным геем или гей он только для одного. Но мужской запах, конкретно запах Чехова его пленил.  
Они раздели Пашу чересчур быстро. Маккой остался стоять со спущенными штанами, в то время как Чехов был уже абсолютно голый. И все это казалось слишком нереальным, чтобы быть правдой.  
МакКой не имел дело с мужчинами, но по себе знал, что мужские соски очень зря игнорируют, он прикоснулся к веснушчатой коже языком, чуть обвел соски. И когда Чехов вздрогнул и заставил его задержаться на груди, Леонард порадовался своей маленькой победе.  
МакКой коснулся его члена, провел по нему ладонью.  
\- Не надо больше прелюдии, - выдохнул Чехов куда-то ему в шею, толкаясь в его руку, - года было вполне достаточно.  
\- Поможешь мне? - попросил МакКой.  
Он знал, что надо делать, они с Мириам не гнушались экспериментами, но все равно ему немного было страшно. Чехов кивнул и заставил его опуститься на пол. Устроившись сверху, совершенно не смущаясь, начал помогать растягивать себя.  
\- Только осторожно, - скомандовал он.  
МакКой, пытаясь уловить изменения эмоций по лицу Чехова, входил в него постепенно, по полмиллиметра, едва сдерживаясь.  
\- Теперь целиком.  
МакКой подчинился.  
Чехов кивнул, и МакКой начал двигаться очень осторожно, пока у Паши не вырвался стон, и он не толкнулся навстречу, давая понять, что темп можно увеличить. Им было тесно, но МакКой не обращал на это внимания, тем уместнее казалось быть ближе.  
Чехов невероятно сексуально двигался на нем, словно разыгрывая целый эротический спектакль, прерывисто выдыхая на каждом взаимном толчке МакКоя, и непроизвольно жмурился. Он был горячий и взмокший, МакКой видел его влажную челку. Он вновь вернул ладонь на его член, и Чехов тут же накрыл ее своей рукой, направляя.  
МакКой кончил первым, и Чехов повалился на него через несколько мгновений. Он поморщился, когда МакКой выходил из него, и опустился на колени доктора, примостившись полулежа на его груди. Леонард уткнулся носом во взмокшие кудри, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание.  
\- Тебе надо одеться.  
\- Сейчас, - произнес он, - дай отдышаться  
МакКой накрыл его пиджаком.  
Они сидели на полу невероятно узкого помещения. Полностью обнаженный Чехов свернулся у него на коленях, словно оранжевый кот и почти мурлыкал. МакКой поймал себя на мысли, что становится слишком сентиментальным после секса.  
\- Они еще не выбрали врача, - сообщил Чехов.  
\- Уже выбрали, - хмыкнул МакКой, все еще не до конца уверенный, что действительно подписался на это. На все это.  
\- Значит, ты полетишь со мной, - констатировал Паша. – Служебный роман - это очень плохо.  
\- Можем полететь официальной семьей.  
МакКой сказал это без внутреннего трепета или хоть какого-то размышления. Совершенно понятно, что они принадлежали друг другу, так или иначе. Судя по реакции Чехова, который нахмурился, он тоже был далек от романтических порывов.  
\- Но это скучно.  
МакКой засмеялся.  
\- Я приму любое твое решение.  
Он даже не думал кривить душой.


	4. Вместо эпилога

\- Если запуск пройдет успешно, они прибудут к нам через год.  
\- В этот раз человечество не стало отрицать возможный контакт. Это хороший знак. Теперь, вероятно, нам разрешат встретиться с ними.  
\- С таким капитаном, как Джеймс Кирк, вероятность того, что кто-то или что-то сможет помешать им добраться до нас, стремится к нулю.  
\- Вы уже делаете ставки?  
\- Мы всего лишь изучаем, - почти незаметная улыбка тронула губы сотрудника научной станции.  
И Спок отметил про себя, что его экипаж все больше начинает перенимать специфику взаимоотношений землян. Это был закономерный итог их долгого пребывания в Солнечной системе.  
Ни один нормальный вулканец не согласится потратить годы своей жизни на изучение почти не цивилизованной расы, которую все еще обуревают эмоции. Но никто из отобранных им не считал себя ненормальным, скорее эксклюзивным и открытым для нового.  
Внутри огромного искусственного спутника Плутона они терпеливо продолжали ждать встречи с теми, кто называл себя людьми.


End file.
